How do I tell thee? Let me count the ways
by A Soldier Of My Own
Summary: Hiei has never been a man of many words... Oneshot


-1A/N: A one-shot! About Hiei...And Kurama, if you can count him. Not yaoi...or however it's spelled.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...Or anything else for that matter...

**How do I tell thee? Let me count the ways...**

&&&

Hiei has never been a man of many words...

So when the call came in for an able bodied Reikai Tantei to complete a B-Class mission, Hiei was the only one who had not taken off for the summer. Of course, the reason being he had no other place to go, besides Makai, and he didn't feel it necessary to waste his time _trying _to get back in.

So, as I said, when the call came in, he was the one who answered.

_Chained like a dog..._

"Hiei, glad you're here."

The child-like ruler of Reikai looked over his stack of papers at the not-so-happy kajihenge. Koenma sighed, rubbing his temples as he stamped a rather long piece of paper, presumably something to do with Makai and some demon or other causing havoc.

"I'm guessing you heard, then? Well, Kurama really _was _captured. What a headache it is...And let me tell you, that boy is going to..."

Hiei frowned. His glarng red eyes clearly conveyed a message to the young ruler, and no other. _I did not come here to listen to you blather on about what happened, idiot. Just tell me what to do so I can get it done._

Koenma was not at all surprised by Hiei's glares nor his rather rude aura. Instead, he pulled out a drawer and produced a tiny booklet, apparently containing everything the annoyed fire apparition needed to know.

_I hate this..._

"It's all in there," he told him, as Hiei reached across the table and took the book. The young ruler watched as wine red eyes scanned the pages hastily, soaking in the information that was required.

"Hn..."

"Does this mean you will be able to get him out of there?"

"Hn."

And with a flash of black, and a sharp twist, the red-eyed fire apparition disappeared.

&&&

_Too easy..._

Hiei stood outside the door, sword hanging lightly from his fingers, blood steadily dripping down the blade. He inspected it craftily, a wry smile forming on his fanged mouth.

The guards had been easy enough to dispatch. Hardly C-Class at all. And the traps that had surrounded the stone fortress could hardly be taken seriously. He had evaded every single one, and had not even set of so much as a spark. No doubt they were explosives, set to sense the movement above them. But of course, for him, it was easy to avoid.

Cleaning off his blade, he began to steadily climb the spiraling staircase that led to, where he presumed, they were keeping Kurama.

_Baka kitsune, _he thought, cursing the fox's awry luck. It would be just like him to go and get himself captured on such a low level mission. Kurama was far too soft for the dark humored kajihenge, and his unwillingness to kill sickened him.

_It's his own fault..._

Nearing the top, he slid his katana back into it's sheath, careful not to make even the slightest noise. The door had been, foolishly, left slightly ajar, and the raven haired apparition could peer inside undisturbed.

The fox had gotten himself caught in a energy consuming trap. He lay slumped against a wall, head down and eyes closed, and for all intents and purposes, appeared completely lifeless.

Reaching out with his own aura, he brushed that of his comrade, feeling the tiniest spark of life against the fiery energy he himself had produced. Again, Hiei cursed Kurama's luck. A few more minutes in there and the fox would be truly dead.

_Why do I care...?_

Not one to rush into a quick death, the kajihenge carefully tapped the door open wide enough to see into the entire room. It did not seem as though there was anything of consequence, but in Makai, looks could be deceiving.

Slipping inside, he peered cautiously about the room. There was no one inside, save for himself and the fox, yet...Something did not feel right.

Hiei's suspicion was rewarded with an ominous chuckle, and he suddenly found himself being shoved forwards. Skidding to a halt just shy of ramming into the energy sucking trap, he whirled around, his sword already out and ready to slice up whoever had dared to even touch him.

But...there was no one.

_An invisible demon?_

"No, fool," came a voice to his left, seeming to interpret the looks on his face. "I am not invisible." This time to the right. "I am merely...Camouflaged." In front of him. "And you will never be able to find me." Once more, to his left.

Sighing, he carefully pulled the band from his forehead, his Jagan slowly snapping open. It swiveled once, and then moved to the right. This demon could not hide for long, and...Ah, there he was.

_Death will be quick...I promise..._

Slowly proceeding towards the soon-to-be-dead-fool, Hiei made a quick dash forward, bringing his blade down onto thin air. Or so it seemed to any witnesses. A gurgling cry and a spattering of blood on his cloak revealed exactly what he had done.

Kicking the diced up corpse for good measure, which had revealed itself upon the demon's demise, Hiei turned towards his comrade. Now, how to go about destroying this odd trap without losing his energy himself?

A sharp crackle caught his attention, and he watched with a dull listlessness as the bubble dissipated, leaving a very groggy and very weak fox in it's wake.

_It dies when it's master is slain..._

He moved forward to help his friend as he shakily made it to his feet. Startling emerald eyes peered thankfully down into wine-red ones. "Arigatou, my friend. I do not think I could have gotten out of there myself."

Hiei slung Kurama's arm over his shorted shoulder, easily beginning the long trek back down the stairs and home to Nigenkai. The red-head sighed tiredly. "Really, thank you, Hiei. I...Don't know...What I would...Have done...Without you..." And with that, he slipped into a deep sleep, the raven haired kajihenge supporting him as they made their way home.

_I guess it was worth it..._

"Hn."

Like I said, Hiei has never been a man of many words...

&&&

A/N: Well, just a one-shot. I had this idea one night before I went to sleep. It kept bugging me for a few days, so I decided to put it into words. If anyone who reviews actually wants me to, I can make a few more drabbles about everyone's favorite fire apparition. Or any other character you guys want. Just request! I have no life...


End file.
